Most people understand the health benefits of exercising, such as walking or jogging, but do not find exercising fun. In addition, many people do not have the time to engage in low-intensity activity exercises, such as walking. For example, the traditional mantra of “10K steps a day” is impractical for most people as walking 10K steps would require two to four hours in a single day. Furthermore, such a monotonous, low-intensity activity can result in (1) boredom, which leads to high dropout, (2) inefficient fitness benefit given time investment for busy professionals, and/or (3) potential injuries and deteriorating flexibility associated with endurance running.
In order to address these issues, activity monitoring devices with supporting fitness programs have been developed. However, current fitness programs that use activity monitoring devices do not adequately provide the desired results for their users. Thus, there is a need for a health system and method based on one or more activity monitoring devices that can reduce dropout rate, increase fitness benefit and/or reduce potential injuries or deterioration of flexibility.